Time Division Multiplexing (TDM)-based services include Optical Transport Network (OTN), Synchronous Optical Network (SONET), Synchronous Digital Hierarchy (SDH), etc. services. TDM-based services are circuit-oriented where a service provider establishes a service for a customer with a particular SLA, and can be referred to as Layer 1 as well. Because of the circuit-oriented nature, TDM-based services are guaranteed. This can be contrasted with packet-based services that can have a particular SLA with guaranteed and burst/excess traffic, i.e., a Committed Information Rate (CIR) and Excess Information Rate (EIR). That is, packet-based services, due to the nature of packet-based networks which can utilize statistical multiplexing, can have a compound SLA meaning they can have a guaranteed rate (CIR) as well as a preemptible, excess, or burst rate (EIR). A compound SLA, as used herein, is where a call in a network has more than one SLA attribute; the simplest example is having a guaranteed rate and a preemptible or best effort rate. Conventionally, TDM-based services are either guaranteed or preemptible; there is no statistical multiplexing in TDM-based services. In the preemptible case, TDM-based services can be provided until a guaranteed TDM-based service pre-empts, such as due to a redial upon a fault in the network. Conventionally, TDM-based services do not allow multiple types of SLAs for a same call, i.e., there are no conventional techniques to allow compound SLAs for TDM-based services. As TDM-based services evolve with control plane control, it would be advantageous to support varying levels of SLAs for a single call, i.e., a heterogeneous SLA.